Persona Q: Chains of the Maze
by herochan1313
Summary: My idea on the plot of Persona Q. Rei and Zen awake in a hellish Yasogami with no memories and Shadows everywhere. With the help of the Investigation team and S.E.E.S can the two discover how to escape, and who they really are. ReiXZen and other pairings.


**to do a little story based on Persona Q. As expected I don't own the Persona series!**

* * *

Rei had been utterly terrified the second she realized that she was an amnesia victim trapped in a hellish high school. The young first year had awoken at the crowed

halls of Yasogami in the middle of its yearly festival, with no memories save for her name. The lack of memories made the petite blonde girl worried enough as it was,

but after trying to leave the happy festive school Rei saw…them. Monster blobs that changed shape into frightening things, oozing and dripping near her. Rei ran from

the blobs, towards the school's gate, only to bump into someone and loudly scream.

"….Easy. You might alert those things to us. That's the last thing we need right now."

Rei quickly stopped shouting, and looked at the person she'd bumped into. To her relief, she had indeed bumped into a person instead of a blob monster, and yet…

something was off about this person. She'd apparently run into another male student, second year from his the look of his uniform, but he looked different from the

rest. For one thing he was a tall boy that made Rei look like a dwarf in comparison, and unlike any other student she's seen his skin was a dark hue of brown. Half his

uniform was hidden by a long black cloak that emitted from a spiked collar on his neck, and his eyes were equally hidden by his messy mop of dark hair.

"You should be more careful. It's not safe out here with those monsters roaming around, bad enough with that Clock tower here."

The student's words shook Rei back into reality, or rather this hell she assumed was reality, and she gave a puzzled look. "Clock...tower?" The student looked just as

puzzled and replied.

"What the rest of your little drone pals won't shut up about it. And unfortunately for them I don't have much more ammo to save them if they venture near that

thing."

Questions flew around Rei's mind at the student's words, but at the mention of ammo she noticed that the boy was armed with twin crossbows. Panic and fear grew

in Rei's heart, and she was nearing a mental breakdown.

"W-Why do you have-?! What are those blobs?! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

She wanted to be strong, but all the monsters and lack of memories were started to get to the poor girl. She sobbed, her mind all but gone now, and praying for

answers or at the very least someone to help her.

"…You really don't know what's going on either do you?"

Almost instantly Rei's eye's shot up at the question, her heart filling with hope. The boy gazed into her eyes, a calming deep blue met her gaze and held firm. After

what seemed like hours, he nodded and said.

"….Do you not remember anything either? You're eyes…they're full of fear. Not like those so-called students inside."

Rei nodded vigorously, happy at finding someone who may have answers.

"Y-Yes! I just woke up here awhile ago! I…I can't remember anything but my name! Please do you know who I am? Or what's going on?!"

If he was smiling she couldn't tell under that cloak, but the student placed a calming hand on her shoulder and told her.

"Calm down. Getting over excided could attract those things. I don't know you..But it seems we're in the same boat."

This caught Rei's interest at once, and she began putting two and two together. "So…you don't know who you are either?" He slowly nodded then began to walk

towards the school, motioning for her to follow.

"Yeah. Woke up just like you couple hours ago, with nothing but my name and these crossbows. I checked all over the school grounds, there's no way outside. The

gates are chained up, and those damn monsters are guarding the perimeter."

Rei's eyes started to tear up again at this news. No escape? Was she doomed to be trapped in this school until those blobs killed her? Sensing her distress, the

student reached into his cloak and handed something to Rei. "Here you look like you need this more than I do, no worries it's still good." Rei looked at the object in

his hand, and was rather surprised to see a takoyaki stick. She cautiously accepted it and slowly nibbled on the fried treat. Warmth spread throughout her body, and

a bright smile covered her face as she ate. The student gave a warm look and patted her head as he said.

"Looks like I was right. So, I'll explain everything inside. But first...I'm Zen. You?"

Rei stopped eating for a second as she looked at the student, Zen, and cheerfully replied.

"I'm Rei! It's nice to meet you Zen!"

* * *

Several hours, and a dozen more takoyaki, later Rei had been filled into to what little Zen knew. The two had no memories, monsters were running around outside, a

clock tower's bell caused death to those that heard it's ring, the "students" weren't really human, and worse of all the duo was trapped. While she was glad to have

someone to have by her side in this dilemma, Rei was starting to panic again.

"Don't you have any ideas on getting out of here Zen?"

Within the few hours the two had been in each other's company, Rei learned how Zen acted. He was a bit stand-offish and aloof, the silent type really, but she knew

he was a pretty smart cookie too. Zen's eyes had a conflicting look in them, and Rei offered him a question look.

"Well…I did find this strange maze like place inside the school. It may have a way out, but it's crawling with monsters."

Rei instantly jumped on his words. "We got to try then! If it has a way out then we have to try Zen!" Zen felt conflicted at Rei's eagerness. On one hand he wanted to

get out of this hell no matter what, but he also wanted to protect Rei.

"Out of the question Rei. I could handle the monsters…but I won't allow you to be in harm's way." Rei pouted at first, and then a wicked idea came to her mind.

"Ok then, I just won't leave your side! So let's go!"

Zen doubled back and then tried to protest. However, Rei beat him to the punch before he could utter anything.

"No buts Zen! You said you could handle the monsters, so if I stay with you I'll be fine right?"

Zen swore inside his mind, his own words had been used against him so easily! He sighed, admitting defeat as he nodded.

"Fine, but don't leave my side for an instant. If things turn sour though, I want you to promise me you'll run back to safety."

As expected Rei angrily shook her head at his demands, not that Zen would blame her. "No way! I won't leave your side, that's what you just said!" Zen cursed, this

girl really knew how to use his words against him. He had to admit though, that was quite the feat considering she had no memories. Zen stood up and took a deep

breath as he slowly led Rei to the strange blue tent he'd stumbled into earlier. Just as his hands began to open the tent flaps, he tensed up as he felt a pair of arms

around his waist. He peered down to see a shaking Rei holding onto him for dear life, a sight poor frightening and adorable. Zen offered a smile and patted her head,

giving her words of encouragement.

"It's okay Rei. I promise I'll protect you from the monsters."

She looked up, and once again their eyes met for a few moments. She then nodded and let out a small. "Ok" And the two entered into the tent, ready for the maze

that lied within.

* * *

Today should have been a simple, albeit special, day for Yu Narukami. But as life would have it, he found it to be quit the experience instead. Yu was a second year

transfer student of Yasogami high, his parents having shipped him to his uncle in the sleepy little town of YasoInaba for the year. That had been his whole life story

really; town to town, school to school, so the grey haired boy hadn't been expecting much for the year. Boy did he end up with egg on his face. Not long after he'd

moved into his uncle Dojima's home, a brutal serial murder case had begun in Inaba. And after a strange series of events, Yu had found himself smack dab in the

middle of said case. And what a strange case it was! People showing up on a mysterious "Midnight channel" prior to being kidnapped and killed, an entire world inside

the TV filled with nasty monsters known as Shadows, and Yu and his newfound friends being the only ones who could save the day. It was a lot to take in, but thanks

to venturing into the strange TV world, Yu and his friends had fought their own Shadows, overtaking their inner demons and earning the incredible power of Personas.

Not only that, but they had grown closer as true friends and improved as people in their own ways. And today would test that, the school's culture festive was today.

Yu got up, dressed in his uniform, and was combing his grey hair when he heard a knock on the house's front door. Before he could react, Yu heard the voice of his

young cousin Nanako Dojima pipe up.

"I'll get it big bro!"

Yu smiled as he finished his hair and stepped out to see the visitor, grateful for his cousin. When he had first arrived in Inaba, his uncle was rarely home due to his

job as chief of the Inaba PD. As such poor little Nanako had to do much of the chores by herself. And for a six year old like her, that was a very tall order. Thankfully

Yu had helped put the Dojima family back together, making Dojima realize his hunt after the man who had ran over his wife was hurting Nanako. Now the three of

them were family, and Yu was happy with that. Nanako gave a quick wave hello as she opened the door and the two saw Yu's underclassmen and friend Kanji

Tatsumi. Kanji had been well known in Inaba as a street punk, his leather and skull outfit didn't help much, but that was an act on Kanji's part. In truth, Kanji was a

really nice guy who was an excellent tailor who was a bit sensitive. Picked on for his "girly" habits, Kanji adopted his tough guy persona In order to feel good about

himself. Nowadays though, he was letting his more sensitive side flow out, as this visit seemed to show. In his hands Kanji had four large bento boxes, and a smaller

box atop them. When he saw Yu and Nanako he gave them a sheepish grin and a loud greeting.

"Yo senpai! Sorry to bug you before school, but Ma wanted me to wanted me to bring you guys these extra bento she made. Something about how 'Yu-kun shouldn't

have to survive on side dishes.' "

Yu grabbed the boxed lunches and carefully placed them on the table. "Thanks Kanji, tell your mother we appreciate this. "

Kanji nodded and flexed his arms. " It's no big deal Senpai, just a buncha leftovers we had. Swear Ma cooks like I got siblings or something."

The two resumed to make small talk until Nanako politely asked.

"Um…Kanji-kun? What's that small box?"

Kanji smiled and handed the box to Nanako, and proudly said.

"Almost forgot about this! Here Nanako-chan, it's just a little something I made for you the other day."

The young girl eagerly opened the gift and gasped when she saw what was inside: a very well made miniature fox doll. "Thank you Kanji-kun!" It's so cute!" Nanako

squeezed the doll, a heartwarming sight for both boys.

"It's nothing, I just saw you hanging out with that fox the other day and thought-"

A loud bell suddenly rang, and both boys froze before Kanji suddenly exclaimed. "Oh crap! We're gonna be late! Come on Senpai we got to bolt!" Kanji then grabbed

his senpai's arm and dragged the silver haired boy to Yasogami. On the way though, Yu's eyes glanced upon a very familiar blue door, and he could have swore he

heard someone say.

_**"Un-chain their hearts!"**_

* * *

It was Like Rei and Zen had wandered straight into Wonderland, and it was far worse than anything Alice had seen. Broken clocks scattered around, demonic looking

card soldiers walking in place, and a sinister air about the place. Zen held onto Rei's hand, an act that made the blonde girl's face erupted in a flaming blush, and

said. "Rei. Be careful." The girl nodded, hugging Zen's side tighter. They slowly walked around the Wonderland-est. maze, and found nothing but countless doors and

monsters. Zen took care of any small ones that got in the way, but the real problem came when they made it to a huge room. Once they walked into said room, a

mass of the blob monsters fell from the ceiling. They merged together and transformed into a huge muscle bound humanoid monster.

"REI!" Zen pushed Rei back towards the door, then opened fire on the monster. It flexed its muscles and barely took damage, causing Zen to curse as he reloaded.

The monster, however, took this moment to flex and cause a burst of wind to hit Zen. Zen doubled back in pain, and soon found himself defenseless on the floor.

"Zen!" Rei cried in fear, her only friend was about to be killed by a monster. And here she was powerless to help him.

_"I need to help! He's hurt! I..I!"_

Rei's mind was racing with thoughts; she wanted to help but didn't know how. All of a sudden, Rei felt something tug at her heart. A strange power that Rei didn't

understand, yet seem to know. Before she could react, Rei felt her hand rise up in a fist and her voice call out.

"Diarama!"

A light green glow emitted from her hands and covered Zen, who was starting to feel a lot better. He looked at himself at amazement, then readied his weapon and

fired. The arrows still didn't hurt the monster much, and now it saw Rei as a better target. It raised its fist and skyrocketed towards Rei, who started to scream and

block her face.

"REI!"

Zen didn't even stop to think, he just put himself between Rei the monster. "_I have to protect Rei! I need to destroy this thing!" _ That's all that was on Zen's mind,

and he fired an endless stream of arrows at the monster. The monster was slowly becoming a pincushion, yet it still advanced towards Rei with no problems. Zen

fired and fired, and when all hope looked lost he remember something.

_"Wait…Rei did something to me back there. She used some kind of magic to heal me! Can I...do something like that?"_

Zen closed his eyes and focused, he felt something stir in his heart and he called out.

"Cry. Agilao!"

A burst of fire erupted from Zen's crossbow and nailed the monster in the face, cause it to cry in pain and fall to the ground. Taking his chance, Zen leapt in the air

and took aim with his weapons to finish the beast. He fired endlessly, and the monster howled in pain as it faded into dust.

"Zen that was so cool! And look a door!" Rei cheered her friend on once the monster was slain, and eagerly took Zen's hand as she led him to the next door. To their

dismay however, just as they were about to open the door, sensed something behind them. He turned and cried out.

"Who's there?!" Rei hid behind Zen's back, as the duo saw a group of teens enter the room looking confused. The leader of the group was a silver haired boy who

calmly walked towards the two and said.

"No need to be scared. We won't hurt you. I'm Yu Narukami, pleased to meet you."

* * *

Elsewhere, much deeper in the labyrinth, a spider was watching over Rei and Zen's adventure in interest. The "spider' was in reality a monster, a shadow given the

form of a huge humanoid spider. He crawled on his web slowly, looking in wonder.

"_**So they've met with those Persona users..Interesting."**_

The spider then picked up a glowing orb and spoke into it_._

_**"Hear me dwellers of the Labyrinth, I have a task for thee. I, Jugodian the prophet decree onto thee a holy blessing from the lord himself. Find the **_

_**humans who have wondered into our sacred Maze of Eden, and ensnarl their hearts in the chains of the lord! Our paradise must be kept cleaned, and **_

_**these humans have dared to tap into our lord's power with their vile demons. Find them my children, and destroy them in the name of our almighty **_

_**lord!**_ "

The spider, Jugodian apparently, ended his talk with the monsters of the maze, and he settled back into his web. He grabbed a nearby book and began to pray

devotedly, smiling as he sensed the monsters scatter around the labyrinth looking for their victims. He raised two of his hands in the air and called out in a booming

voice.

"_**All shall be for your glory my lord; these false messiahs shall be ensnarled in your chains for all eternity! I, your favorite son, shall see to it that **_

_**your garden is the paradise you envision! I pray to you my lord; grant me the blessing I seek!"**_

Jugodian prayed, his sinister smile growing in a sick pleasure as he watched the Persona users talk.

* * *

**And there's chapter 1! No idea when two will come out, but i'll do my best! Till then review!**


End file.
